1. Field
Embodiments relate to a case for a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cell may be variously changed depending on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.
In an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle that consumes a large amount of power in long-time driving and high-power driving, a large-capacity battery module may be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells in order to increase power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module may be increased according to the number of battery cells built in the battery module. In addition, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting such battery modules.